stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance
"All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance" is the 25th episode of the second season of Stoked, the 51st overall and the penultimate episode of the series. Summary Mr. Ridgemount's had enough of his daughter dating a surf bum, and he offers her the bribe of a brand new car if she'll dump Reef. When Lo takes the car but keeps seeing Reef anyway, Mr. R vows to fire Reef. Plot On the beach, Emma wipes out and loses both halves of her bikini, drawing attention from several male surfers as a nearby Broseph finds a mysterious brown ball in the water. Returning to the hotel afterward, Fin and Emma find Reef and Lo driving in a golf cart and making out to Fin's disgust while Emma continues receiving unwanted attention for losing her bikini. At this, Fin suggests that Emma buy a wetsuit, but the redhead states she doesn't have the money. Bummer informs Emma that she's late for work and rejects her request for a raise, then makes Fin in charge of being Mr. Ridgemount's caddy, despite the fact that it's her day off. When Fin goes to the golf course, Mr. Ridgemount is forcing George play golf despite George's claim that he isn't good at golf and would prefer to play video game golf. In return, Mr. Ridgemount gives his son words of advice and forces him to putt the ball, but George swings the bat backwards in attempting to do so, to his father's frustration. In response, a teary-eyed George exits the course as Mr. Ridgemount admits he just wants to bond with his younger son as Reef and Lo drive past the golf course, the latter's father openly expressing his disapproval of their relationship, and ultimately makes a vow to break them up. Back at the beach, Broseph searches for the mysterious brown ball he saw earlier. He finds it, names it Carl, and bonds with it while a disappointed Emma walks out of the Surf Shack, unable to afford a wetsuit. Broseph meets Emma and asks if she wants to watch a flick with him and Carl; Emma is excited at first but is then grossed out by Carl's odor. They go to the Big Wave Movie Theatre, where Broseph buys two tickets, and The Kahuna informs them that Carl is ambergris (essentially sperm-whale vomit), which can be sold for a hefty profit, but Broseph refuses to sell Carl, claiming a price can't be put on friendship. Emma's tempted to steal Carl, sell him, and buy a wetsuit; she considers. At the hotel, Mr. Ridgemount bribes Lo with a new luxury car to dump Reef. Even after Fin advises her against it, Lo dumps Reef and drives away in the car to the blonde's surprise. At the staff house meanwhile Emma continuously tries convincing Broseph to sell Carl, but Broseph remains reluctant. Leaving for a bathroom break Broseph leaves Carl in the fridge while Emma's temptation continues. Her conscience convinces her not to, but Emma relents to her temptation and proceeds to shave Carl. Back at the hotel, George is whining to his father about the car Lo got, so Mr. Ridgemount offers to get him something. George asks for an African pygmy hedgehog, so Mr. Ridgemount commands Bummer to get one, willing to do anything to get his son's love. Emma walks in while counting the money she got from shaving Carl and selling this portion, which Fin notices, so the redhead claims the money was from tips. Outside, Lo is seen driving in her new car, and Fin claims Lo has no conscience for relenting to Mr. Ridgemount's bribe. Emma asks Fin if she's happy that Reef is now single and teases her about her huge alleged crush on him, but Fin denies her crush on Reef and starts to bag on him, only to end up bragging on him before realizing what she's saying. Emma and Fin then see Reef climbing into Lo's new car, revealing that they didn't really break up and that Lo kept the car her dad bribed her with anyway. Fin voices her opinion about this, but Mr. Ridgemount overhears her. As Emma fearfully leaves, Fin claims she said something else, but Reef and Lo's mischief in the car further proves that they didn't break up, greatly angering/upsetting Mr. Ridgemount. A disheveled Bummer returns and gives George a hedgehog, but George states he wanted an African pygmy hedgehog. At the gift shop, Emma is buying a wetsuit, but the clerk advises her to buy a higher-quality one for more money. Broseph arrives and asks Emma to watch Carl, and the redhead is once again tempted to shave Carl. Emma gets nail clippers from Mr. Marvin to get snips from Carl, but the ambergris ball gone when Emma returns to the gift shop. In the lobby, Fin is banging her head on Johnny's desk because she snitched on her friends (albeit accidentally). Bummer approaches Fin, saying that Mr. Ridgemount needs to talk to her; Mr. Ridgemount thanks her because now he can fire Reef and throw a big party in celebration. But later on, as Johnny's looking over Reef's job dismissal forms, he notices that the "cause of dismissal" section is still blank and points this out to Bummer, who doesn't see what the issue with that is. Johnny explains to Bummer that they can't just fire Reef without a just case and reminds Bummer of what happened the last time he did something like that. Realizing that Johnny's right, Bummer decides to just watch Reef like a hawk and fire him the moment he makes any kind of mistake on the job. This in mind, Fin finds Reef and Lo while they're out on a date in Lo's new car and explains the situation to them: Lo's dad discovered that they're still dating and now, on direct orders from his boss, Bummer's going to fire Reef if he makes any kind of mistake on the job. Fin and Lo then vow to make sure that Reef doesn't mess up the job and gets fired. While Broseph and Emma frantically search for Carl, on the beach, Lo, Fin, and Reef discuss their strategy to make Reef a competent employee lest Bummer fire him. As Reef attempts to prove his competency, the girls distract Bummer every time a mishap occurs so the boss won't see it and therefore can't justly fire Reef. Seeing Reef working efficiently, Bummer becomes frustrated, wanting to fire the womanizer the moment he messes up on the job. At the pool, Broseph worries that he'll never see Carl again but picks up Carl's stench from Emma. Emma confesses that she sold some of Carl to earn money, leaving Broseph upset. Snack Shack meets with the two and says he knows Carl's whereabouts—the ambergris is in a dumpster behind the Beaver Tail Bakery. Bystanders hear the conversation; everyone begins searching for the ambergris. Back at the beach, Mr. Ridgemount becomes angry that Reef's still working, but Bummer claims he will find a way to fire Reef regardless of his work ethic. George tells his father that his hedgehog, nicknamed Rick, wants a party, so Fin pressures Reef to be a part of the party, mindful of Mr. Ridgemount and Bummer's intention. Reef reluctantly complies and is forced to mind what he says with Bummer monitoring the womanizer's every action and word. George discovers that Rick escaped, and Fin assures George that Reef will rescue Rick. When Reef finds out that Rick is on top of the hotel, he complains, so Bummer starts filling out a pink slip, hoping this is when Reef will get fired. Reef climbs a rope to the top, and Fin runs to help him as Lo fears her boyfriend's incompetency. At the top of the hotel, Rick attacks Reef, and the two teeter over the edge of the balcony. Witnessing this, Lo tells her father he can take back her car, saying she no longer wants it. At the dumpsters, Emma finds Carl, and presents him to Broseph. Meanwhile on top of the hotel, Fin rescues Reef and Rick; she then tells him he could have used the stairs instead of climbing a rope, to Reef's dismay. Later at the lobby, Reef and Lo try to kiss, but they retreat because of the quills Rick left on Reef's face. Reef returns Rick to George, who's happy that his pet is safe, and eats a mint, not realizing that the mints are exclusively for guests. Because of this infraction, Bummer fires Reef, but Mr. Ridgemount lets Reef stay at Surfer's Paradise because of the surf instructor's sacrifice earned Mr. Ridgemount George's love, then tells Bummer he could "learn a thing or two from Reef" to Bummer's disappointment. Back at the beach, Emma apologizes to Broseph for her selfishness; Broseph accepts her apology and considers selling Carl for a new wetsuit for Emma as a "finder's fee," but an angered Bummer kicks the ambergris back into the ocean in frustration over Mr. Ridgemount's new-found respect for Reef, leaving Broseph and Emma to gape. Appearances * Bummer * Lo * Reef * Carl * Emma * Fin * Johnny * Broseph * George * Mr. Ridgemount * Mr. Marvin * Mrs. Marvin * Mark Marvin * Todd Marvin * Chester (cameo) * Snack Shack * Ripper (cameo) * Wipeout * Rick * Klaus Trivia * It's revealed that Bummer once fired a female employee simply because he thought she "looked at Bummer funny." It later turned out that the girl just had a lazy eye, explaining the supposed "funny look" she gave Bummer. Also, the girl ended up suing (or at least trying to sue) the resort after her unjust firing. * While searching for Carl, Broseph encounters Klaus, one of the German Twins. * This is the penultimate episode of the series. * Fin's revealed to still have feelings for Reef, even though he's dating Lo at this point, and she confesses to Johnny that as much as she dislikes Reef, it's not to the point where she wants him to get fired. Goofs * Before Reef and Lo's "love drive," Lo says that Daddy is still mad that she took her car for a ride in the pool, but in "Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat", Lo is seen driving her Jeep around town (which, technically, she should not be doing because Lo, who is only 15, is not old enough to drive yet under British Columbia's driving laws, which state that the minimum age to drive legally is 16 years). Quotes Bummer: Emma, you're three-point-five minutes late for work. Emma: Um, sir, would now be a bad time to ask for a raise? Bummer: Uh, I don't know. Would now be a bad time to make you director of toilet scrubbing? Emma: Punching in right now, sir. Bummer: And as for you— Fin: Day off. Bummer: Day on! Mr. Ridgemount needs a caddy. Fin: Come on! You know I hate golf! Bummer: Why do you think I picked you? Mr. Ridgemount: Now, go in there and putt like a man! (George tries to hit the ball but sends the club flying backwards) What the heck was that? Did you not listen to my fatherly golf wisdom? What is wrong with you? George: (Cries) I hate golf and I hate you! Mr. Ridgemount: I've got to do something before that shelf-haired slacker pees in my family's gene pool! Mr. Ridgemount: That's right; it's a new car! Fin: Whoa, sweet ride! Mr. Ridgemount: Forget the jeep you carelessly drove into the pool. This luxury sports coupe features a hybrid engine, 3-D game console, and a cream soda dispenser, and it's all yours—as soon as you dump that surf bum! Fin: Lo, don't do it! Can't you see he's just trying to bribe you? Lo: (Calls Reef) Hi Reef? It's Lo. We're done! (Hangs up) Thanks, Daddy! (Drives away) Fin: Did not see that coming. Emma: So, um, you must be psyched that Reef is back on the market. Fin: What's that supposed to mean? Emma: You know, your huge crush on him? Fin: Oh, please! Like I would ever crush on that annoying, self-centered, big haired, fun to be around, totally cut, hottie—I just feel sorry for that dorkwad is all. Reef: Woo-hoo! (Jumps into Lo's car) Emma: The dorkwad looks okay to me. Fin: Ugh! The nerve of that girl! She takes a bribe-mobile from daddy and then she hooks up with Reef again? Mr. Ridgemount: I beg your pardon! Emma: Wow, gee. Look at the time! (Runs off) Bummer: (As a marching band begins playing) No no no no, the marching band is for after he's fired, after! Fin: Reef, Bummer's totally going to fire you. Reef: Duh. He says that everyday. Fin: We can't let Reef mess up on the job. Lo: You realize this is Reef we're talking about? Reef: I'm right here, you know! Fin: (As Lo and Reef kiss) Ugh! Can you please save it until you're alone—in the dark—where no innocent bystanders can see? Reef: (Learning Rick is at the very top of the hotel and Fin volunteered him to retrieve Rick) Come on. Bummer: I'll just start filling out this pink slip now. (Chortles) (As Reef ascends the hotel via rope, a fearful Lo covers her eyes) Fin: Have faith, Lo; he can do it. Lo: Again, you do realize this is Reef we're talking about? (In reply to Lo's remark, Fin runs to help Reef) Broseph: Girl, you are the man! Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2